Pokemon: Black and White Series
by Akhil100
Summary: The adventure begins with a young boy named Black setting off on a new journey across Unova. He meets new friends and rivals along the way. Along with his friends and Pokemon, his journey has begun! This is more of a series than a story. Read and Enjoy.
1. Introduction and Characters

**Hey guys! My name is Akhil100. You can call me Akhil. I have created a new series/story based on Pokémon: Black and White games. This story may have similarities to the Best Wishes anime, the Adventures manga and the game. But it won't be the same. As soon as I have more helpers, I will create a new YouTube version of the story. **

**The first chapter is not part of the series/story. It is just an introduction of characters and Pokémon in the story. Read and enjoy. **

* * *

**Introduction and Characters**

* * *

**Black**

**Black** is the titular protagonist of the series. He is energetic, smart, fun-loving, nature loving and sometimes childish. He began his journey in the beginning of the story. Soon, he met White who decided to travel with him. He loves his Pokémon more than anything. He also loves to battle and befriend wild Pokémon. He is shown to be headstrong and gets into fight with anyone easily. He has shown to have a crush on White.

**Black's Pokémon**

**Tepig** is Black's first Pokémon. He received Tepig from Professor Juniper as his starter Pokémon. Tepig loves to eat food, mainly berries. He is fierce in battles and doesn't like to lose. His known moves are Tackle, Tail Whip and Ember.

**Pidove** is Black's first capture in Route 1. It was seperated from its flocks and its leg was injured. Black and White helped it get back to health. It then took a liking to him. Before they left, Pidove willingly let Black catch him. It known moves are Quick Attack, Gust and Air Cutter.

**Patrat** is Black second capture in Route 1. It was the leader of a pack of Patrat the attacked Black and White in episode 2. In the next episode, it challenged Black to a battle and was caught by Black. Its known moves are Tackle and Leer.

* * *

**White**

**White** is the titular protagonist of the series. She is calm, kind-hearted and sometimes tomboyish. She possibly began her journey on the same day as Black. Soon, she met him and after he asked her several times, she finally decided to travel with him. She loves cute-looking Pokémon as well as strong ones. She is willing to help anyone who is in danger. She has a crush on Black but does not hesitate to hit him in the head when he goes crazy.

**White's Pokémon**

**Oshawott** is White's first Pokémon. He is funny, cheerful and sometimes dramatic. He is the comic-relief of the story. He loves playing around than battling. But he has shown to be fierce and strong in battles. His only known move is Tackle.

**Lillipup** is White's first capture in Route1. White captured with Oshawott when she was giving Black a lesson on how to catch a Pokemon. None of its moves are known.

* * *

**Professor Juniper**

**Professor Juniper** is the Unova region's professor. She loves studying Pokémon and learning new things about them. She gave Black, Cheren and Bianca (and possibly White) their starter Pokémon. She said that she gets starters from breeders. She also gave them each a Pokedex and sends them in a mission to complete it with Pokémon data.

* * *

**Cheren**

**Cheren** is Black's childhood friend and rival. He had studied Pokemon long ago before receiving his first Pokemon from Professor Juniper. Not much is known about him.

**Cheren's Pokémon**

**Oshawott** is Cheren's starter Pokémon. It is said that it loves to battle and is mischievous. Not much in known about it.

* * *

**Bianca**

**Bianca** is Black's childhood friend and rival. She loves Pokémon and battling. Her dad is shown to be mad at her for unknown reasons. Not much is known about her.

**Bianca's Pokémon**

**Snivy** is Bianca's starter Pokémon. It is calm and relaxed and loves battling. It is shown to be fast and a strategist. Its known moves are Tackle and Leer.

* * *

**Black's Mother**

**Black's mother** is a housewife. She used to live in Nuvema Town until he left on a journey to become a trainer. She loves her son more than anything.

* * *

**This is it for now. But as soon as more chapters are ready, more information will be revealed. I am currently working on the chapter 4. Read and enjoy episode 1. If you review, you get a virtual Snivy! I will keep giving you Virtual Pokemon for each review. So you can make a virtual team of strong Pokemon. You can also tell me which virtual Pokemon you need. **


	2. The Journey Begins!

**So here I am with my first episode/chapter. I will soon make a YouTube version of this chapter as soon as I have more helpers. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 1: The Journey Begins!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly. A flock of Pidove was flying the sky. The Patrat in the trees were looking around, although there is nothing much to see. The Deerling on the ground played with each other. The Alomomola swam in the sea.

Meanwhile, a 12-year old boy in Nuvema Town was happy that day. He woke up early that day and rushed to the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came out…

**Black**, who dreams to be a Pokémon Trainer. And today, he could get his first Pokémon from Professor Juniper at last. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a full-sleeve blue shirt over it. His pants were black and he had worn his trademark red, black and white hat which had a black Pokeball's picture on it. His brown eyes were full of excitement.

"Black, hurry up or you are gonna be late" His mother called out from the kitchen. She was preparing some delicious breakfast for her son. The smell of her cooking filled the air.

"Coming, mom" He took a quick look at the mirror before heading downstairs. He sat down on the table ready to eat his mom's delicious cooking. Soon, his mother served the food and he quickly started to eat. He took a look at the clock; it was 10.00 in the morning. He then fastened up his eating.

"Eat slowly, dear" His mom said.

"No time for it" He said finishing his breakfast. He then washed and grabbed his backpack and left the house. He quickly put his red and black shoes on and ran to Professor Juniper's lab.

"Choose a good friend, dear" His mom said. He waved at her and kept running. He reached the lab in no time since it was close to his house.

He then stared at the lab for a few second before entering the building. There he met his childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca along with Professor Juniper herself.

"Oh, hey there Black. We were waiting for ya!" Bianca said smiling. He went near them.

"Now that all of you are here, let me introduce you to your newest friends" She said showing them three PokeBalls. She let out the Pokémon inside them and three Pokémon appeared on the table in a flash.

"They just had born yesterday. Let me explain" She said before turning to the first Pokémon.

"This is Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is strong and clever. So beware of it" She said pointing at the green, snake-like Pokémon. It was calm and relaxed, with its eyes closed.

"This is Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. He is a strong fighter and loves to eat" She pointed at the orange, pig-like Pokémon in the center. It stared at Black for second before smiling at him.

"Finally, this is Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. It is mischievous but is a strong at battles" She pointed at the blue, otter-like Pokémon. It took out it Scalchop and did some moves in the air. It then put it back its chest.

"Now, who will go first?" She asked the 12-year olds before her.

"I say Black should go first" Bianca said giving Black a punch in the shoulder. Cheren had no objections on that.

"Okay, now who should I choose?" He said tapping his chin. He kept thinking and thinking. He could not make a decision. Soon it became 11.00 but he still hadn't chosen his starter. Cheren had lost his patients by now.

"Will you choose already?" He said angrily.

"Okay, I will you!" Black took Tepig in his arms. It had already taken a liking to Black.

"Tepig, that's a great choice, young man!" Professor Juniper said.

"It's my turn now. I will choose Snivy" Bianca said grabbing Snivy.

"Hey, that's not fair. I wanted Snivy. But anyway, this guy looks cool too" He said taking Oshawott.

"Now that all three of you have chosen your first Pokémon, you may have this" She said handing three devices to each of them.

"What is this?" Black asked.

"This called a Pokedex. It collects the data of every Pokémon you see and catches. Just hold it in front of a Pokémon and it will analyze it and will store its data inside. So you can check the Pokedex if you want to learn something about the Pokémon you have seen" She explained. Black held his Pokedex in front of his Tepig and a red light analyzed Tepig. The Pokedex screen then showed Tepig's pictures.

"_Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon. It can blow fire from its nose while dodging its foes attacks. It roasts berries before it eats them"_ The Pokedex spoke in a female voice. The team quickly recognized it. It was Professor Juniper's voice.

"Professor, did you make these?" Bianca asked. Professor Juniper smiled at her.

"No, but I did provide the Pokedex entries" She informed them. Black and Bianca were excited to have new Pokémon and the Pokedex. Off course, Cheren had learned about all of these before. So he wasn't that surprised but he sure was happy.

"Now children, can I ask you a favor?" She asked them slowly.

"What is it?" Cheren asked.

"As you travel across the Unova region, you are sure to meet lots of Pokémon on the way. Can you fill those Pokedex with Pokémon data? I need them. Every Pokémon Professor in this world needs to have a Pokedex full of Pokémon data. So can you?" She asked politely.

"Off course" Black said.

"Why not?" Bianca said.

"Count me in!" Cheren said.

"Thank you all! I wish you a happy journey!" She wished them good luck and handed them six Pokeball each, including their starte's Pokeball. They then left the lab thanking her. As they left the lab, Black's mother hugged her son.

"Can I see your starter?" She asked her son. He let out Tepig.

"Oh, it's so cute!" She pinched its cheeks. The fire Pokemon smiled at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you your Xtransciever" She handed him a watch-like device.

"Have you two got your Xtranscievers?" She asked. Cheren and Bianca nodded.

"You three have a long journey ahead, so take these" She handed each of them a piece of paper. They examined the piece of paper they got.

"This is the Unova region's map. It might come in handy" She said. Professor Juniper then came out. Bianca suddenly got an idea.

"Black, why don't we have battle?" She asked.

"Sure! Professor, can we battle in your backyard?" He asked. She agreed and led them to her backyard. It was a large grass field. It looked perfect for a battle. Black stood in one side while Bianca took the other one.

"Go, Tepig!" Black called out his partner. Tepig stood in a battle position and breathe fire from its nose.

"Go, Snivy!" Bianca threw her Pokeball in the air. The grass snake Pokemon came out, with arms crossed.

"Tepig, let's start use Tackle!" Tepig ran into its opponent but Snivy simply dodged it by moving aside.

"Let's try Tail Whip" Black said. Tepig wagged it spring like tail at Snivy who stared at Tepig's tail.

"Now, Tackle!" Snivy was too distracted to see Tepig using Tackle. He landed a hit and Snivy was pushed back.

"Snivy, use your own Tackle" Snivy rushed at Tepig in a blink of an eye.

"Tepig, Tail Whip again" Black said.

"Counter it with Leer" When Tepig was about to use Tail Whip, Snivy narrowed its eyes at Tepig who got scared so couldn't use Tail Whip.

"Now use Tackle" Snivy rushed at Tepig again. But it was slower this time.

"Tepig, Tackle!" Tepig also charged at Snivy. They clashed into each other. Both of them were pushed back. But both of them stood up, tired. But Snivy took way too damage so it collapsed but Bianca catches it just in time.

"You won fare and square, Black" Black hugged his Tepig for its victory.

"Can I battle you too?" Cheren came up to them and asked. He too wanted to face Black in a real Pokemon battle.

"Maybe later. Tepig is too tired right now" He said simply. Then Professor Juniper walked towards them.

"I will heal you Pokémon at my lab. Come with me" Black and Bianca left with Professor Juniper and Black's mom to her lab. She healed Tepig and Snivy there.

"Where's Cheren?" Black asked. "He left already" Professor Juniper informed them. "Oh, I see" Black said.

"I gotta go. My dad will be mad by now" Bianca said before running out of the lab to her house.

"So, Black. Are you gonna leave too?" His mother asked. He nodded. She then hugged him one last time.

"So, bye mom. Bye Professor!" He waved at them before running off to Route 1. He took one last look at Nuvema Town before walking to Route 1 with Tepig beside him.

"The adventure has just begun!" He said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. I know its a bit short. Sorry. So how was it? I want to know all of your opinions and idea. Even if you didn't like it, please tell me what is wrong. So please click the review button below. ********If you review, you get a virtual Snivy! I will keep giving you Virtual Pokemon for each review. So you can make a virtual team of strong Pokemon. You can also tell me which virtual Pokemon you need. ****So here is a short preview of the next chapter.** And here is a quick preview of the next episode/chapter. 

**Black: As I explore Route 1. A mysterious girl appears. She looks so beautiful... I-I mean strong. Where is she from and what is her goal? More importantly, who is she? Watch the next episode/chapter to find out! **


	3. Meeting a New Friend!

**So here is the third chapter but the second chapter of the story exactly. This time, a new girl will appear. Who is she? I think you all know who she is! Then, read on and enjoy.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**fujingodofwind**: Thanks! You are my first reviewer! You get a Virtual Snivy!

* * *

**Episode 2: Meeting a New Friend!**

* * *

The sun smiled brightly at the green land below it. Route 1, where many trainers' journey begins. Route 1 had several Pokémon there (See, this is not completely like the game). The Puppy Pokémon Lillipup, the Scout Pokémon Patrat, the Season Pokémon Deerling, the Caring Pokémon Alomomola and many others. Route 1 was basically for the new trainers to befriend new Pokémon and train hard.

Our hero, Black was now searching for new Pokémon to catch. He walked around in the tall grasses with his Tepig by his side. He soon found the grass on side shaking. He went near it and a Lillipup came out. This one had a nasty look on its face.

"Oh cool a Lillipup!" Black was excited. He suddenly threw a Pokeball at it.

"Go Pokeball" The Pokeball hit the Pokemon's head and bounced to the air. It open up and turned the Lillipup into plasma like light and stored the Pokemon inside the Pokeball. It kept beeping and shaking. Black was so looking forward to cathing a Pokemon.

"Pupp!" The Pokemon suddenly came out of the Pokeball and tackled Black. It then ran away. Black was a bit disappointed but didn't give up. He kept looking around Route 1. He then came across another Pokemon.

"Osha" The Pokemon said.

"Wow, an Oshawott! I wanted one for so long!" He said. He then threw another Pokeball at it. The Pokeball only bounced on it and did nothing. Black was confused.

"What the heck is this?" Oshawott just stayed there. Soon a sound came from behind it.

"Oshawott, where are you? I've told you already not to run off like that!" A female voice said out. Soon a feminine figure stepped out from the bushes.

"Wow!" Black accidentally said. He gazed at the girl for a second then said, "H-hey…" The girl looked at his after picking up her Oshawott.

"O-oh, I didn't see ya. What were you doing with my Oshawott?" She asked him innocently. Black suddenly stopped gazing at her and said, "I-I just t-thought that it was a wild Pokemon and t-tried to catch it and-" He was cut off by the girl screaming.

"So you were trying to kidnap him?" She asked angrily while pointing a finger at him.

"N-no, no! I was just-" He was again cut off by her.

"Don't lie, you liar!" She said even angry.

"Wait, are you a trainer too?" He asked her curiously.

"What if I am a trainer?" She asked with arms crossed.

"Me too! Maybe we could be travelling partners!" He asked her a bit shy. But he wasn't happy with her reply.

"Why should I travel with a liar like you?" She said and ran off with her Oshawott. Black was left alone. But he then continued exploring Route 1.

Later that night, Black was sleeping in his sleep bag along with his Tepig nearby. He suddenly heard a noise and woke up.

"Tepig, did you hear that too?" His partner listened carefully with its long ears and nodded yes. They then ran off to the area where sound came from. There they saw a familiar person being attacked by a group of Patrat.

"Oshawott, use Tackle" Oshawott tackled a Patrat away but more just came from the nearby trees.

"Tepig, help Oshawott!" Black said. The girl was surprised by Black's arrival.

Tepig suddenly used a new move. He took a deep breath and released several fireballs from his nose. It hit every Patrat and they were down.

"Wow, Tepig, was that Ember?" Tepig nodded. Soon some more came from the trees again.

"Tepig, Ember one more time!" Tepig took a deep breath again and released several fireballs from his nose. Once again, every Patrat were down.

"Good work Tepig!" Tepig jumped up and down in joy. The girl was too relieved.

"Thanks!" She said quietly. But Black heard her.

"So are you gonna travel with me now?" He asked again.

"No!" She said and went back to sleep in her sleep bag. After making sure that she was asleep, Black dragged his sleep bag near her and slept. (4 feet away to be exact)

The next day, Black woke up lately. He looked around for the girl but she was nowhere to be found. He then grabbed Tepig's Pokeball and decided to search for her. He finally found her nearby a lake, relaxing. He sat near her.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" She said, giggling.

"So have you changed your mind yet?" He asked quietly. She was a bit angry but calmed down and said, "Fine! But only if you can beat me in a battle"

"Why not?" He said and walked to a side. She stood on the other side.

"Go Tepig!" Black called out his partner.

"Go Oshawott!" She said. The Sea Otter Pokemon looked strong.

"Ember!" Tepig shot several fireballs from its nose at Oshawott who easily blocked it with his Scalchop. (Like how Ash's Oshawott did in BW007 to block Bullet Seed)

"Now, Tackle" Oshawott charged at Tepig. He smashed into Tepig who was pushed back by the power.

"Show them your Tackle!" Tepig charged at Oshawott.

"Dodge it" Oshawott easily dodged it by jumping up. When Oshawott landed, he was attacked by several fireballs from behind and burned his tail. He kept running here and there dramatically until he jumped in the water to put out the fire. He then jumped back to the battle field.

"Now use Tackle" Tepig rushed at Oshawott in high speed.

"Dodge it again!" But this time, Oshawott couldn't dodge it in time. He was hit by a powerful Tackle and was pushed back. He then landed with swirly eyes.

"Good work, Tepig!" Tepig jumped up and down in joy. The girl picked up Oshawott and congratulated it too.

"Thanks for the battle!" She offered him a handshake which he happily took.

"The name's **White**!" She said.

"Black!" He said grinning. "Nice to meet you Black!"

"Black and White, a good combination!" She said giggling.

"So you will be travelling with us now?" He asked, waiting for a yes.

"That's the deal" She said simply.

"YES!" He jumped with his fist in the air. Tepig also jumped in the air as he had already made good friends with Oshawott.

Now that our hero have a new companion, the adventure will be much more thrilling from now on. See you next time. TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**So, did you enjoy it? Tell me by replying. ****If you review, you get a virtual Tepig! I will keep giving you Virtual Pokemon for each review. So you can make a virtual team of strong Pokemon. You can also tell me which virtual Pokemon you need. ****So here is a short preview of the next chapter. **

**Black: I want some new Pokemon to make a good team. A trainer is nothing without a good team. So I and White decided to search Route 1 to find some new friends. And then we find a poor Pidove who got lost and injured. We decided to help the poor guy back to feet. More in the next chapter.**


	4. Catching Some New Friends!

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. This time, some new Pokémon are gonna be caught. Anyways, read and enjoy. Here are the reviews and the major events of the last chapter. **

**Reviews**

**fujingodofwind: **Yeah. But Dawn have did it too when she tried to capture Pikachu in the beginning DP. I'm sure your Blade will soon become a strong Snivy.

**dracula-key**: Thanks. And don't you want a virtual Pokemon? I'll give you a Tepig since you reviewed for the chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3-Major Events**

1. Black meets White.

2. Black battles White and wins.

3. White decides to travel with Black.

4. Black's Tepig learns Ember.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Catching Some New Friends! **

* * *

"Awww Crap! Not again!" a boy in blue cries out.

"Black, you have to weaken it first!" a girl near him said.

Today, Black was trying to catch some wild Pokémon. Unfortunately, he is unsuccessful at it. He kept failing each time. He did not weaken them and threw a Pokeball at them first. So White was giving him a few lessons.

"You have to do it like this!" She said calling out Oshawott to fight a Lillipup.

"Use Tackle" Oshawott charged at Lillipup and tackled it.

"Go Pokeball!" She threw a red and white ball at it which bounces on it and sucked it in. It beeped and shook for a few seconds before staying still.

"Yes!" White cried out. It was her first Pokemon. She took Lillipup's Pokeball and kissed it. She then started to walk with pride.

"Wow!" Black whispered and followed her.

While exploring Route 1, they heard a noise coming from a nearby area. They peaked at the place and saw a Pidove crying. They walked to it and looked at it carefully. Its leg was hurt. It cried a lot when Black touched the spot.

"Pidove are not native to Route 1. So it must be separated from its group due to its leg being hurt" White explained.

"I have a potion in my bag" Black said checking his backpack. He then took out a purple colored spray. He then sprayed a liquid like medicine on Pidove's leg.

"Purrrooowww!" Pidove cried out. It cried for a few minutes then calmed down. It tried to get up and fly but failed.

"Not yet!" Black then took out a bandage and some sort of liquid medicine. He massaged Pidove's leg with the liquid medicine and then tied the spot with the bandage.

An hour later, Pidove tried to fly again.

"Pirrrooowww!" Pidove cried as it flew in the sky. It circled Black and White then went high up and came down.

"Pirrow!" Pidove said plucking out a Pokeball from Black's belt and showed it to him.

"I think it want to join your team" White informed. Black took the Pokeball from Pidove and looked at it.

"So, do you want to join us on our journey?" He asked it softly. Pidove nodded. He then threw the Pokeball at Pidove and it bounced off. It sucked Pidove in and beeped and shaked for a few seconds. It then stood still which proved that Black had caught Pidove.

"Yes, I just caught, a Pidove!" Black exclaimed happily while showing the Pokeball in the air. (He sounds similar to Ash, doesn't he?)

He took out his Pokedex and showed it in front of Pidove's Pokeball. A red light scanned the Pokeball. The Pokedex's screen then showed severl pictures of Pidove.

'_Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can. Flocks often gather in parks and plazas_' The Pokedex said in Professor Juniper's voice. The screen then faded.

"See, you can also catch Pokémon without weakening it first" He said toWhite with a smirk on his face.

"That was just out of luck" White said.

"No it wasn't" He said a bit angry.

"Yes it was" She said back.

"No" He said.

"Yes" She said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"You fell for it!" He laughed at her which made her even angrier.

"Paattraat!" A voice came from the nearby bushes.

"What's that?" Black said pointing at the bush. They looked carefully as a Patrat came out of the bushes.

"A Patrat?" Black checked it in his Pokedex.

'_Patrat, the Scout Pokemon. Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They use their tails to communicate with others_' The Pokedex said.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the one of those from yesterday?" He asked it. He remembered it watching them from a tree.

"Paat…Patraattt!" The Patrat said. It sounded more like it wanted to challenge Black to a battle. Black somehow understood it.

"You want a battle, ha? Then get ready!" He took out his newly caught Pidove's Pokeball.

"Go Pidove!" The Tiny Pigeon Pokemon came out and flew around. It then looked at Patrat and got ready for a battle.

"Paaatrat!" Patrat charged at Pidove who easily dodged it. Patrat then lost its balance and crashed in to some bushes. It got up and stood in a battle position again.

"Pidove, use Quick Attack!" Black commanded. Pidove rushed at Patrat in lightning speed which almost made it look invisible.

"Use Gust!" Pidove blew wind at Patrat who lost its grip and was blown away.

"Pat-Patrat-Pat" Patrat climbed on a tree and hid there. Pidove flew high and looked around to find Patrat. Patrat then suddenly jumped of a tree behind Pidove and tried to attack from behind.

"Pidove, its right behind you, use Air Cutter!" Pidove quickly turned around before Patrat could make contact and blew a light blue X-shaped energy at Patrat who midair then. It got hit and crashed on to the ground.

"Go Pokeball!" Black threw a Pokeball at Patrat. The Pokeball did what it did with Pidove and kept beeping and shaking.

"'Cmon, 'cmon!" Black said a bit worried. The Pokeball then stood still and Black happily took it at raised it in the air.

"I just caught, a Patrat!" He exclaimed.

"See you have to weaken it first" White said.

"Alright, fine!" He said. "Now that I've caught some Pokemon, let's go to Accumula town" He said.

"'Cmon, we're burning daylight!" Black grabbed White's hand and ran to a path which lead to Accumula Town.

So let's meet there next time, folks! TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**That's it! Hope you liked it. And don't forget to review. If you do review, you will get a virtual Oshawott. That will complete you're collection of the Unova starters. Here's a quick preview of the next chapter.**

**White: Just as we reached Accumula Town, Cheren challenges Black to a battle. Then some creepy guys called as Team Plasma appears and makes a speech about liberation of Pokemon! On top of all that, a mysterious guy named N appears. Who are these people and what do they want. Find out in the next chapter! **


End file.
